1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for testing a camera module of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, more electronic devices, (e.g., cell phones, PDAs, notebook computers) have camera modules capable of capturing videos and still-pictures. In order to provide qualified electronic devices to consumers, it is necessary to examine whether the videos and still-pictures captured by the electronic devices are satisfactory.
One typical method to test a camera module of an electronic device includes following steps: capturing a video and a still-picture; and manually inspecting whether the video and the still-picture have any visible defect to determine whether the camera module of the electronic device functions satisfactorily. However, the typical test method needs operators to inspect manually, the video and the still-picture captured by the electronic device, which is inefficient, and the test result may be not accurate.
Therefore, a test system and method for testing a camera module of an electronic device efficiently and accurately is desired.